Touch My Body
by HarryPotterFreakEver
Summary: Draco's sick of the same old models. While scoping out women in the club, he finds one that can hold his attention all night long. He closes the space between them, and after dancing for awhile, they're both in for the surprise of their life. One shot fic


Title: Touch My Body

Rating: M

Pairing: Draco and Hermione

Genre: Romance/Suspense

Summary: Draco's sick of the same old models. While scoping out women in the club, he finds one that can hold his attention all night long. He closes the space between them, and after dancing for awhile, they're both in for the surprise of their life. Are they willing to continue their ride, or will one of them choose to get off? One shot fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that you may recognize in this one shot story. They are the property of J.K. Rowling...I don't own the original words to the song Touch My Body. I changed a few words to fit into Draco's P.O.V. since he's a guy and a wizard. I hope you all enjoy this fic. Make sure you read the lyrics, because they're what the story is based around...

_**Touch My Body**_

_I know that you've been waiting for it, I'm waiting too_

_In my imagination I be all up on you_

_I know you got that fever for me 102°_

_And girl I know I feel the same_

_My temperatures through the roof_

_If there's a camera up in here_

_Then it's gon' leave with me when I do_

_If there's a camera up in here_

_Then I best not catch this scoop in the Daily Prophet_

_Cause if you run your mouth_

_And brag about this secret rendezvous_

_I will hunt you down_

_Cause they be all up in my business_

_Like a Witch Weekly interview_

_But this is private 'tween you and I_

_Touch my body, put me on the floor_

_Wrestle me around, play with me some more_

_Touch my body, throw me on the bed_

_I just wanna make you feel like you never did_

_Touch my body, wrap your thighs_

_All around my waist, just a little taste_

_Touch my body, you know I like your curves_

_Come on and give me what I deserve_

_And touch my body_

_Girl I can put you on me like a brand new white tee_

_I'll hug your body tighter than your favorite jeans_

_I want to caress you like a tropical breeze_

_And float away with you in my Caribbean Seas_

_If there's a camera up in here_

_Then it's gon' leave with me when I do_

_If there's a camera up in here_

_Then I best not catch this scoop in the Daily Prophet_

_Cause if you run your mouth_

_And brag about this secret rendezvous_

_I will hunt you down_

_Cause they be all up in my business_

_Like a Witch Weekly interview_

_But this is private 'tween you and I_

_Touch my body, put me on the floor_

_Wrestle me around, play with me some more_

_Touch my body, throw me on the bed_

_I just wanna make you feel like you never did_

_Touch my body, wrap your thighs_

_All around my waist, just a little taste_

_Touch my body, you know I like your curves_

_Come on and give me what I deserve_

_And touch my body_

_I'm gonna treat you like a teddy bear_

_You won't wanna go nowhere_

_In the lap of luxury_

_Laying intertwined with me_

_You won't want for nothin' girl_

_I will give you plenty of joy_

_Touch my body, put me on the floor_

_Wrestle me around, play with me some more_

_Touch my body, throw me on the bed_

_I just wanna make you feel like you never did_

_Touch my body, wrap your thighs_

_All around my waist, just a little taste_

_Touch my body, you know I like your curves_

_Come on and give me what I deserve_

_And touch my body_

Chp. 1- Pure Ecstasy

Draco looked around the wizarding club, scoping out his possibilities for tonight's enjoyment. He was tired of the same old girls. The models who wanted him for his money and looks. He wanted a regular woman, someone who would enjoy his company, without wanting for anything in compensation.

He knew it was going to be a difficult quest to complete, but he had faith in himself. Once he found this woman, he'd make sure to hold onto her tightly...He'd spoil her beyond belief, because if she was the right woman for him, she would deserve the world at her feet.

He was a Malfoy after all...and he only deserved the best of the best.

His eyes floated from woman to woman, not finding anything to his immense liking. He could see the cameras snapping away in the distance, and reminded himself that he couldn't cause a scene. He kept his eyes trained on the dance floor.

Just when he was starting to lose hope in finding the perfect woman, his eyes settled on a luscious brunette. He let his eyes wander her entire body length, and found himself immeasurably aroused at the sight before him. She was breathtaking...

Her back was to him at the moment, but that fact didn't matter. Even from behind, she was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever laid eyes on. Making his mind up, he started making his way over to the stunning brunette. It was like she was calling him...Beckoning him over to her till they were dancing hip to hip, thigh to thigh...

Not that he had any problem whatsoever with that image...In fact it sounded bloody fantastic.

Well it would have to do till he brought her back to his flat later tonight, giving this woman a night she would never forget.

He was going to have her feeling so much pleasure, she wouldn't know what to do...Except moan his name as loud as she possibly could.

Draco smirked to himself at the thought of this gorgeous brown headed woman yelling his name, over and over again, as he shagged her senseless. Ah...He couldn't wait for tonight.

He was already warm for her form, and he hadn't even touched her yet. Her skin seemed to glitter under the flashing lights of the club, a light tan that seemed to contrast so wonderfully with her ensemble she wore tonight.

She had on a small silky red top that hugged her body like a second skin...In fact her whole outfit did just that, not leaving much to Draco's imagination. Not that he minded much, because he couldn't really think straight at this very moment.

His mouth had gone suddenly dry as he contemplated the luscious curves this woman possessed. There was a thin strap on each of her shoulders from her top and the bow tied at the end of her crisscrossing straps grazed the small of her back, swaying slightly when her body did.

Her back was bare except for the two crisscrossing straps her top had to keep it in place. The top left a small sliver of tanned skin showing between her pants and the bottom of her top.

She was wearing a pair of black dress pants that hugged her hips and flared at the bottom of her legs by her feet. They accented her wonderful bum, drawing his immediate attention to said area.

He felt his pulse pick up as he swept his eyes over her adorable bum. He let his gaze fall down her body, taking in legs that seemed to go on for miles under her black pants. Finally his gaze fell upon her black stiletto heels, smiling softly as he glimpsed her red toenails. He looked up to her hands that were waving above her head at the time, as she swayed erotically to the music, and saw her fingernails were blood red as well.

He couldn't help it as his mind fast forwarded to tonight, imagining those nails digging into his back as she laid beneath his body, her legs wrapped around his waist, as he shagged her into oblivion.

Draco watched as some of the curly tendrils of her hair escaped from their messy updo, skimming her shoulders in quite an erotic picture before him.

Draco groaned silently to himself as he felt himself harden slightly at the sight before him. He had never been aroused so easily by just looking at a female. Usually he needed at least a little contact before he was getting an erection. This mystery woman was doing odd things to him...Not that he was complaining.

He decided to close the remaining space between them, unable to stay away any longer. Just a few more steps, and he'd be able to grind his already painfully obvious erection against her delicious bum...

As Draco got closer, her appealing scent assaulted his nostrils in a very good way. She smelled like some exotic fruit, creating a hunger inside him to devour her...He wanted to taste her, to see if she tasted as good as she smelled...

He was positive he wasn't going to be disappointed when it came to this woman.

When Draco was within a foot of her, he realized why her legs had seemed to go on for miles...She had to be at least six foot with her heels on, which meant that normally she was around five eight...Not that he minded this fact, since he, himself, was six four. He liked tall women in fact...Long legs that wrapped around his waist, bringing him closer till they were in the throes of passion.

Draco licked his lips before closing the remaining space between them. He placed his hands upon her hips, drawing her back against him till they were as close as they could possibly get with their clothes still on.

He had to give her credit...She only froze for about a second when she felt his erection pressed against her bum, before she started dancing with him. Most girls would have pushed him away for doing something of that kind, but if she minded, she didn't let on. No in fact she seemed to like it...If her wrapping one of her arms back around his neck, bringing his face down closer to hers' so that his head rested upon her shoulder, was any indication.

Draco's eyes fluttered closed as she pressed her bum back against his hardness, assaulting all of his senses with that simple action. He let out a soft groan that he knew she had heard, if her purr of pleasure was any indication of how she was feeling at this particular moment in time.

He pressed his lips softly against the spot where her neck met her shoulder before he proceeded to suck softly on her silky, smooth skin. The woman pressed against his body let a soft moan escape at his action, pressing herself back against him more, earning a throaty groan from the man behind her as her bum rubbed erotically against his hard on, causing his nerves to go haywire at this wonderful sensation.

She tasted as good as she smelled, and Draco found himself unable to tear his lips away from her skin. He trailed kisses up the side of her neck, nipping softly at her pulse point, making her fingers curl in appreciation against his silky blonde locks. She threaded her fingers through his hair, pressing his mouth closer to his skin, craving the feel of his mouth upon her body.

Draco smiled softly at her actions before sucking softly on her jaw, his grin widening when he heard her sigh of satisfaction. He pulled his lips away from that particular spot, trailing kisses up to her ear, where he proceeded to tug softly on her earlobe before tracing the shell of his ear with his tongue.

She shuddered against him as he slid a hand across her waist, settling on her flat stomach, drawing her back against his hard length even more. He blew cool air upon her ear, sending shivers racing from her head to her feet. He traced her belly button in lazy circles as he spoke in her ear.

"Merlin witch...You know exactly how to send a man into overdrive..."

She chuckled softly at his comment. Draco knew his voice was gruff and husky, but he didn't care at the moment…This vixen was driving him mad with lust. He didn't know how much longer he could stand just grinding against her fully clothed body. Someone was going to have to lose some clothes soon, or he could quite possibly come right there in his pants...

Not that usually he couldn't control himself, but this woman was driving him crazy...She seemed to know how she was making him feel, all too well, and was teasing him mercilessly...Usually he was able to contain himself but he could hardly keep cool with her body pressed against his. She felt too good...

He needed to give her a taste of her own medicine. It was all good when she was the one teasing him, but how would she feel if he was pressed up against her, grinding against her hips, sending her into overload?

Draco smirked to himself before he unwrapped her arm from around his neck, and spun her around till they were face to face.

He looked down at the woman before him, awe and surprise evident in both of their faces. The woman he was lusting after...It was GRANGER!

He'd been ready to shag her right on this dance floor before he turned her around...and now? He had absolutely no idea what to do now.

How could this Gryffindor incite such a powerful wanting from him? He knew it was Granger now, yet when he thought about it, he didn't want her any less...In fact, he wanted her even more.

This however didn't make any sense...She was the bane of his existence...His former enemy...So why was he lusting after her like some hormonal teenager?

He had always thought she was gorgeous, even in their Hogwarts days...But tonight...She looked absolutely breathtaking!

Her make-up was smoky and sultry, her lips bright red and asking to be kissed. Her eyes, while wide with surprise, were still the same big dark chocolate brown they had been when she was younger, except now they were seductive instead of being too large for her face like they had been when she was a teen.

She was still the same Hermione he'd always know, just more grown up...Which he immediately noticed as his eyes wandered down to her quite generous chest. She had been a late bloomer, not that he was complaining...She had definitely grown up with a fantastic body once puberty had hit.

Her hair had tamed itself considerably since he'd last seen her, now falling in soft curls instead of being bushy and overgrown. All in all, she was a bombshell.

A bombshell he was about to make his...

He grinned down at her, knowing she didn't stand a chance. She had been more than eager to press herself against his body before she'd known who it was, so he highly doubted she'd run away from him now that they were face to face. He wasn't going to allow it...

He needed to have her, quite badly, he might add. His cock was throbbing painfully as he took in the gorgeousness that was Hermione Granger.

She was still in shock at the moment, which was good for him. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist, drawing her body impossibly closer till she was pressed against him, no space left between them. This seemed to snap her out of her trance, but before she could utter a word of protest, he covered her delectable lips with his.

He could feel her freeze at his action, but he continued to kiss her soft, supple lips with passion. After about thirty seconds, she started kissing him back, eagerly. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck, kissing him with aggressiveness that shocked him quite a bit.

Not that he let his shock show at all. He pretended not to notice, and slipped his hand into one of her back pockets, cupping her bottom in his hand, and pressing her hips into his. She deepened their kiss with a groan, slipping her hands up into his soft platinum locks, tugging on the ends as Draco's tongue massaged hers' with expertise.

Draco let out a groan, and fumbled to get his wand out of his pocket, unable to wait any longer. He finally got a hold of it, and holding tightly to Hermione, concentrated on his living room.

Hermione stumbled slightly when they hit solid ground again, but didn't pull her lips away for even one second. Draco steadied her before snogging her with immense wanting. He slipped his hand up to her hair, tugging on her ponytail till her hair fell out of it, cascading down to her shoulders in smooth curls. He threw the offending hair thing across the room before he let his hand get lost in her hair, pulling her head back slightly, till he had the upper hand.

Hermione kicked her shoes off, and aside while Draco got to work on his dress shoes. Once he had those off, he quickly discarded his socks with quick movements that he'd mastered long ago so that he didn't have to stop the task at hand.

Once they'd gotten their shoes off, Draco started walking them towards the back of his flat, where his bedroom happened to be located. Along the way, he pressed Hermione against the wall between his library and kitchen, grinding his hips roughly against hers'. Hermione let a groan escape at his actions before starting to walk them down the hall further. After a couple minutes of bumping them into various walls and objects, she pressed Draco against his bedroom door, causing a smirk to appear on his face.

She tore her lips away from his to look up at him with lust filled eyes. Draco grinned down at her before he started kissing along her jaw and down her neck. As she moaned his name softly, he reached behind her and quickly undid the bow at the bottom of her top. He slipped his hand up his back, loosening the crisscrossing straps till her top fell down her body, and landed in a puddle at her feet.

Draco quickly and easily switched their positions till she was pressed against his door, and kissed his way down her chest till he traced her left nipple with his tongue.

Hermione gave moans of approval at his actions as he trailed kisses along the valley of her breasts till he was tugging softly on her other nipple. He heard Hermione his softly, slipping her hand into his hair as he started to suck softly on her breast. Hermione pressed his mouth closer to her breast, gasping softly in amazement at how wonderful he knew he was making her feel.

After a few more minutes, Draco grinned to himself before he straightened up. Hermione took this opportunity to slid his t-shirt over his head, leaving his upper half bare. She looked his muscular chest and six pack over with appreciation, as Draco took this time to look at her wonderful breasts with longing and admiration.

Merlin she looked fantastic...

Draco finally lifted his eyes from her chest once he'd gotten a good eyeful, and saw Hermione staring intensely at him. He growled softly before leaning forward and devouring her lips. Hermione groaned softly and wrapped her long legs around his waist, as Draco fumbled with his doorknob. Hermione was sending his body into turmoil as she rubbed her body sensually against his, her naked breasts sending tingles throughout his entire body.

Finally he had the door open, so he quickly walked them over to his bed, no longer patient. He wanted Hermione, and he wanted her now! He kneeled on his bed before laying Hermione flat on her back in the middle of it. He quickly covered her body with his before snogging her like a starving man who had finally found food.

He slid his hands up her arms till they were hand in hand. He lifted both her hands above her head, and pressed himself closer to Hermione. He broke his lips apart from hers' with an audible smack before trailing kisses down her body, paying special attention to each of her breasts.

After a good couple minutes spent on her pair, he kissed down her flat stomach, circling her bellybutton with his tongue. He looked up at Hermione before dipping his tongue inside her bellybutton.

She strained against his hands, trying to break free of his grip as she groaned softly. Draco wasn't about to let her get loose that easily though. He quickly maneuvered his hands till he had both of her wrists in one of his hands, and using his free hand, he started to unbutton her pants.

He'd just started sliding down her zipper, when out of nowhere, Hermione rolled them over till she was lying on top of him. She sent him a smirk as he looked up at her with amusement. She quickly climbed off his body, reaching down to undo his pants from right in front of him. Draco watched in utter amazement as she slide both his pants and boxers off his body, letting them fall down to the floor as she looked his completely nude body over with approval.

Draco sat up on the bed, deciding that Hermione was too overdressed for this occasion. It wasn't fair if she wasn't naked as well...Besides he couldn't wait much longer to see Hermione Granger in all her glory. Draco finished unzipping Hermione's pants, pushing them down over her hips so they could fall to the floor alongside his pants and silk boxers.

Hermione stood in front of him, completely nude, except for a pair of black lace boyshorts. This image sent shivers of delight throughout Draco. He hooked his thumbs of the lacy material of her knickers before sliding them down her thighs and legs with exaggerated slowness. Once they were to her feet, she stepped out of them, and kicked them aside.

Draco looked Hermione over with obvious desire, hardening even more than he thought possible. He was hoping Hermione hadn't noticed this fact, but apparently she did, if her cocky grin was any indicator.

She pushed Draco down on the bed roughly, causing Draco to quirk his eyebrow at her aggressiveness. This fact was quickly forgotten by him though, when Hermione surprised him by climbing on top of him, straddling his hips. She pressed herself down upon his erection, and Draco closed his eyes, groaning, as his head disappeared inside her.

He waited for the rest of him to follow, but after a minute, he cracked his eyes open again to see what the hold up was. Hermione wasn't moving at all...She was just staring down at him, grinning wickedly. He narrowed his eyes slightly before growling and flipping them over till he was lying on top of her. He quickly slid himself the rest of the way inside her, quite roughly he might add, making Hermione shudder beneath him quite violently. She moaned softly as he filled her completely.

Draco started kissing her neck as he sunk himself inside her again, quicker than the last time, making Hermione arch her back and cling to him. He was certain he was sending waves of pleasure throughout her body, which caused him to smirk.

He proceeded to wrap her legs around his waist, changing the depth with which he entered her, and started to shag her senseless. He was going rough, and fast, but Hermione didn't really seem to mind.

Her body scooted closer to the head of the bed with each of his powerful thrusts, and with one thrust, she hit her head against his headboard. She reached up and started rubbing her sore head before glaring at Draco.

"Ow Malfoy...That bloody hurt you prat..."

"Well Granger, you shouldn't have annoyed me when you were dilly-dallying around. You knew I wanted you, and you made me wait on purpose. Now it's my turn to show you no mercy."

Draco smirked down at her as she laid there pouting, but soon her pouting was over. Draco hit just the right spot, causing Hermione to dig her fingers into his silk comforter at how delicious it felt. Draco grinned as she proceeded to wrap her arms around his wide shoulders, as he leaned down to kiss her eagerly. She let one of her hands get lost in his hair, while the other rested upon his upper back.

She tried to flip them over, but as soon as she was on top, Draco flipped them over again, so in the end she didn't accomplish much. Hermione wasn't about to give up that easily though. She started rolling them over again, and it turned the battle for the top into a wrestling match.

It didn't take them long till they tumbled off the bed, Draco landing on his back, taking the brunt of the fall. Once they were both just lying there, Draco rolled them over again till Hermione was on her back once again. He ensued their little wresting activities by shagging Hermione some more, knowing they were both getting closer to their climaxes.

He wanted Hermione to go over the edge first, so he figured he'd better hurry up if he wanted that to happen. He didn't know how much longer he could contain himself, but she felt absolutely amazing surrounding him.

Hermione broke her lips apart from Draco's and panted as she got closer and closer to her orgasm. Draco grinned before nipping at her pulse on her neck, which Draco happened to notice was racing at that very moment, making Hermione dig her nails into his upper back.

Draco groaned loudly as her nails dug into his pale skin before moving his lips down further to suck on the side of her neck. He wanted to leave behind a nice, big love bite for Hermione to remember their wonderful night together...Not that he believed she'd ever forget it, because let's face it...She was bound to remember this night, just like he was.

Hermione meet each of his thrusts, keeping her legs tightly wrapped around his waist as she ran both of her hands up and down Draco's back, loving the feel of his powerful muscles beneath her hands as he shagged her like she had never been shagged before.

It only took another minute before Hermione moaned Draco's name at the top of her lungs as she felt wave after wave of pleasure wash over her body.

"DRACO!"

Draco groaned at the sound of Hermione's voice calling out his given name in pure ecstasy, and the feel of her walls massaging him sensually, sending him over the edge as well.

"Hermione," Draco moaned softly against her neck before collapsing against her sweaty body as they climaxed together. Hermione's legs didn't loosen their grip around his waist till a bit after they had both finished their intense orgasms.

Draco took this opportunity to lift himself off her body slightly, so he could stare down at her. He found Hermione staring up at him curiously, probably wondering the exact thing he was at that moment. How could someone he was supposed to hate so much, make him feel so absolutely wonderful?

Sure he'd shagged lots of girls before, but none of them had ever meant anything to him...But the first enemy he slept with, and he was on a high like he'd never felt before. Hermione had made him feel things he'd never felt before...mainly joy at how amazing their sleeping together had felt...and the fact that she wasn't running away, or the fact that he didn't want to run away now that he had finished what he had wanted to do.

Usually he waited till the girls had fell asleep in their apartments before quietly leaving and disapparating. He'd never brought a girl back to his place to shag, and he'd most certainly never laid in blissful afterglow with a woman. He usually made a quick get away, but he found he wanted to do the exact opposite with Hermione.

He wanted another round of amazing shagging with her before they fell asleep, exhausted but satisfied, in each other's arms...

Draco continued to stare down at Hermione for another ten minutes, and never once did she look away. Her hair was fanned out around her, making her look almost angelic...but now Draco couldn't think of Hermione Granger as angelic anymore...not after that amazing sack session they'd just shared. She was a vixen, and seductive being who knew how to use her body in wonderful ways...

Finally Draco decided that they'd better get off the floor, because he was positive Hermione already had rug burns on her back from him shagging her like crazy upon the carpet. He pulled out of Hermione carefully before rolling off her till he was lying on his back next to her. He started up at the ceiling, still trying to catch his breath from their breathtaking shag. After another minute, Draco sat up and slipped an arm under Hermione's head and the other under her knees. He picked her off the floor as if she were the lightest thing in the world, which she practically was.

She squealed in surprise as he hauled her up into his arms, resting her against his firm chest as he walked the short distance to his bed. Once he was at the edge of it, he deposited her onto the bed before joining her. He laid down next to her before summoning his wand with some wandless magic.

It flew into his outstretched hands, and thus he pointed it at Hermione's stomach. She was staring at him with curiosity.

He didn't think he had enough energy in him to do the spell without his wand, because it was always draining to do something of that magnitude without a wand.

"Contracepto."

Now that was done, Draco threw his wand across the room before laying back against his silk bed linens, placing his arms behind his head. He groaned with satisfaction when Hermione turned towards him till she was lying on her side, facing him, with a small smile on her face and ran a hand down his chest and stomach with utter softness. It was almost as if a feather was touching his skin.

All thoughts of feathers were lost though when he distinctly felt her index finger run along the length of his cock.

Draco cursed softly, involuntarily hardening at such a simple gesture, before quickly grabbing Hermione's offending hand in his. He sent her an intense look as she looked innocently over at him.

"I suggest you don't do that Hermione, unless you're already ready for round two..."

Hermione sent a cocky grin at him before she started pulling her hand away in complete defiance. Draco, however, wasn't about to let her get away that easily though. He slipped his fingers through hers' till they were hand in hand, fingers intertwined. He grabbed her chin in his other hand, cupping it softly, and pulled her face closer and closer to his own.

His kiss was soft and gentle this time, and he couldn't help smiling a bit when Hermione sighed and moved her hand till it was resting upon his strong jaw, kissing him back with equal softness.

After a couple minutes of gentle, delicate kisses, they broke apart to just lay there and stare at one another. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, drawing her closer to his body till they were flush with each other. Hermione sighed softly as his body heat warmed her immensely, and laid her head down till it was resting against his chest. Draco rested his chin on top of his head, smiling when he felt Hermione's warm breath upon his skin.

Their legs were tangled together, but they didn't bother untangling them. Instead they fell asleep just like that, completely happy smiles upon both of their faces, for the first time in a _very_ long time.

What did you all think of this one shot with Hermione and Draco? It's different than my other stories with them. Touch My Body by Mariah Carey was my inspiration for this story, and I listened to it the entire time I was writing this story. It took me a few hours to get it done since it was quite long, and I wanted it to be perfect for all you readers and reviewers. I can't wait to hear what everyone thought about it. I think this story is quite romantic, but I also like the fact that it's lustful too...I think it's believable too, which helps out. So leave me a review with what you thought of it!


End file.
